On your Six, Boss!
by Schattentaenzerin
Summary: Autorisierte Übersetzung: "On your Six, Boss." war immer ihre Antwort und nie war er sich so sicher, dass es die Wahrheit war. Girl!Tony, Pre Gibbs/DiNozzo, Pre-Series


**Titel:** "On your Six, Boss."

**Originaltitel:** "On your Six, Boss."  
**Autor:** spae

**Übersetzerin:** Schattentaenzerin  
**Fandom:** NCIS  
**Pairing:** pre-Gibbs/Tony  
**Rating:** PG-13

**Kategorie:** Romanze  
**Wortanzahl: **904Wörter  
**Warnungen:** Slash, Genderbender (Tony ist hier als Frau geboren), Pre-Series  
**Inhalt:** "On your Six, Boss." war immer ihre Antwort und nie war er sich so sicher, dass es die Wahrheit war.  
**Disclaimer: **Leider nicht meins.

**A/N:** Kommentar-Fic mit Gibbs/Girl!DiNozzo "On your Six, Boss."

**Ü/N:** Mal wieder eine Genderbender-Fic. ^_^

**"On your Six, Boss."**

Sie ist groß und grünäugig mit einem bösen Sinn für Humor; sie nimmt von niemanden irgendwelche Scheiße an, aber sie kann wirklich selbst austeilen. Sie respektiert nicht ihren Chef und es lässt ihn innehalten - aber nach einem kurzen Gespräch mit ihm, kann er sehen warum.

Er will sie so schnell wie er sie sieht in diesem Job. In seinem Team. Yeah. Er musste dies Morrow auch zweimal erklären, wie sie mühelos in die Rolle eines komplett souveränen Polizist schlüpft.

Bevor er zurückkehrte nach DC, sagt er ihr das sie ihren Schrott zusammen packen soll und sie hebt eine Augenbraue. "Montag, der 27.", sagt er. "Schicht beginnt um 0730."

Er sieht nicht zu ihr zurück, aber die interessante Körpersprache ihres baldigen Ex-Chefs sagt ihm, dass sie es nicht in Betracht zieht ihn zu ignorieren.

Gut.

Er mag es nicht ignoriert zu werden.

Sie ist früh da, bringt ihm keinen Kaffee und ist bequem gekleidet - als ob sie erwartet, dass es viel Laufarbeit geben wird. Er unterdrückt den Verdacht, das er sie vielleicht lieber mag als jeden anderen mit dem er jemals gearbeitet hat.

Er arbeitet im Moment mit niemand anders. Morrow sagt ihm, er muss noch mehr Mitglieder für sein Team finden, aber er mag irgendwie die Tatsache das Toni sein einziges Anliegen im Moment ist.

Sie macht schnell Bekanntschaften im ganzen Büro, außer nicht mit Abby. Es ist frustrierend für ihn, aber sie haben gute sechs Wochen um ihre Grenzen zu testen bevor sie feste und schnelle Freunde wurden. Abby sagt Toni ist wie ein Piercing und er versteht diese Analogie nicht ganz, weil er niemals ein Piercing wollte, aber Abby liebt Piercings, sie sagt sie sind nur schmerzhaft und irritierend, wenn du sie zuerst kriegst.

Seine eigene Erfahrung mit Toni ist nicht so hart erkämpft; manchmal macht sie Faxen und versucht seine Knöpfe zu drücken und ein anderes Mal ist sie sichtlich von ihm beeindruckt. Morrow sieht ihn schief an, sagt aber nichts. Ducky macht unangemessene Bemerkungen, wenn sie außer Hörweite ist, aber er fragt sie nicht nach einem Date, was etwas in ihm beruhigt.

Sie bilden ein gutes Team, mit ihm führend und sie immer seinen Rücken bewachend und wenn er Vivian ebenfalls annimmt, ändert sich dies nicht, aber Toni.

Es ist vermutlich nicht wahrnehmbar für diejenigen, die sie nicht so kennen wie er, aber wenn sie beobachtet wird, handelt sie so wie Leute erwarten das sie handeln wird. Er erwartet den Mond, darum gibt sie ihm und dann schaut sie ihn an als wenn er dieses verdammte Ding aufgehängt hätte - aber Vivian sieht auf sie herunter, weil sie ein Cop war und nicht von den gepriesenen Hallen des J. Edgar Hoover-Gebäudes kommt und so handelt sie dementsprechend.

Jedes noch so kleine Vorurteil das Vivian über Cops hat, wird von Toni vor ihr vorgespielt und sie vermutet nicht einmal das mit ihr gespielt wird. Und Toni lächelt ihm faul zu, bis er sie anblafft das sie wieder mit der Arbeit weitermachen soll.

Was sie auch tut. Aber es lässt seine Finger zucken. Er muss etwas finden was er mit ihnen machen kann, wenn sie das tun.

Es lässt ihn auch nach Entschuldigungen suchen Vivian loszuwerden. Er mag es nicht zu denken, dass er sie so positioniert das sie versagen wird, darum denkt er einfach nicht darüber nach.

Toni weiß was er tut, da ist er sich sicher. Lässt ein gerissenes "Bin dabei, Boss" heraus, während sie macht was auch immer für eine Aufgabe er ihr gegeben hat. Er lässt Vivian nicht alleine arbeiten, wenn er es vermeiden kann, versucht nicht zu vergleichen wie viel einfacher es war Toni in seiner Art zu arbeiten zu trainieren.

Nach der Balgerei in Spanien ist er erleichtert für die Gelegenheit Vivian loszuwerden. Um fair zu sein, sie kam um nach Rache zu suchen und war ziemlich glücklich zu gehen, niemals richtig passend in ihrer kleinen Familie. Wahrscheinlich hat sie festgestellt, dass es auch keine Läuterung in der Rache gibt, aber er kümmert sich nicht darum.

Toni erwähnt sie ein paar Mal, worauf er grunzt oder eine abfällige Bemerkung macht und bald hört sie auf. Sie fallen zurück in ihre Routine, Ermitteln und den Job erledigen bis sie Hilfe von Spezialisten benötigen.

Er bemerkt wieder eine Veränderung in Toni als Dave von Cyber Crimes (Ü/N: Internetkriminalität) zu ihnen kommt um bei dem Fall zu helfen. Toni ist nicht computerbewandert, wie er selbst, aber er missgönnt es nicht, dass verschiedene Fähigkeiten sich gegenseitig ergänzen. Toni scheint dies jedoch, weil er sie flirtend und Kommentare machen und allgemein Dave Angst einjagend das Großraumbüro zu betreten, vorfindet, ein Kunststück über das sie sich hämisch freut und grinst und er findet seine Finger wieder zuckend vor.

"Mit mir, DiNozzo", blafft er, zusteuernd nach draußen für Kaffee und sie folgt ihm sofort.

Als sie den Fahrstuhl betreten, öffnet sie den Mund um etwas zu sagen und er starrt sie böse an.

"Was, Boss?"

"Lass den Jungen in Ruhe, DiNozzo. Er macht nur seinen Job."

"Oh, komm schon. Er ist ein komplettes Mamasöhnchen mit keinerlei Erfahrung - ich habe nur angeboten -"

Er schlägt sie auf die Oberseite ihres Kopfes - findet seine Finger diesmal nicht zuckend vor.

"Auuuu. Wofür war das?"

Sie sieht beleidigt aus und nicht in einem Ich-werde-dich-für-einen-Angriff-anklagen-Weg.

"Finde es heraus, DiNozzo."

Und sie reibt über ihren Kopf und schmollt, aber darunter, da ist er sich sicher, ist der Schimmer eines Lächelns.

Ende

**Ü/N:** RedBlinky

Ja, das Problem sehe ich auch. Leider liegt es wirklich zum großen Teil am Original. Auch dort springt Gibbs mit seinen Gedanken immer wieder auf ein anderes Thema. Sobald ich Zeit habe, werde ich es mal durcharbeiten. Vielleicht kann ich so Änderungen vornehmen, dass es besser verständlich wird. Bedenke aber, es sind Gibbs Gedankengänge und in den Gedanken springt man öfters von einem Thema zum anderen.


End file.
